Case of the Missing Gems of the Zodiac
by Quailpup1
Summary: The boys decide to go to the carnivile but find some unexspected suprizes


THE CASE OF THE MISSING GEMS OF THE ZODIAC  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
"Earlier this morning, the National Museum of Cultures reported that the Zodiac gems had been found missing by a guard. He said he saw the intruder at about 1:00 this morning, but has been stricken on the head before he could do anything. When he woke, the gems were hone. These hems were said to have powers beyond control, but know one could ever find out how to access their power. If these gems get into the wrong hands, then the whole world may cease to exists."  
  
'Click' (the TV was turned off)  
  
"Looks like we got us a mission," Duo said in a causal voice.  
"We don't work for the F.B.I," Heero commented.  
"Yeah, I know but it would be really cool to work under cover. Besides the reporter said the whole world could be blown to smithereens."  
"But it's not our job,"  
"So it could be," Duo said.  
"I'm not wasting my time on some stupid gem case, besides I've got better things to do," said Heero.  
"Really, like watching out for Relena," Duo thought. "Well, I'm not going to sit around arguing with him all night, because I have better things to do to. Like hitting the courts and having fun. Geez, Heero should enjoy life more often."  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Duo sneaked into Heero's backpack and slowly pulled out a miniature cell phone that Heero used for emergencies.  
"That's funny," Duo thought. For a second, he thought Heero was missing from his sleeping bag.  
Then Duo sneaked outside and decided to call his other friends.  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
An unsuspecting Trowa shot up with surprise as the phone rang very early in the morning.  
  
"Hello?" Said a sleepy Trowa.  
  
"Hey Trowa," Duo said with excitement as he had been able to get someone on the first try.  
"What is it, Duo? Are you aware that it is 3:00 in the morning?"  
  
"Yeah, I just didn't want Heero to hear me,"  
"It's had not to hear you," commented Trowa.  
"Yeah, yeah, I know, but do you want to come to the carnival with me tonight at about 5:00 p. m.?" Asked Duo  
"Well, I already have plans to do some extra chores…" Trowa was suddenly cut off.  
"Aw, come on, PLEASE?" Duo said, followed by whimpers.  
"Ok, but just for a few hours,"  
"Sure Trowa, you're the best! Bye!"  
  
  
Ring Ring  
  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Quatre, do you wanna to go to the carnival tonight?" Duo asked.  
"Sure, since I've been doing tons of paper work lately, it would be nice to get out."  
"Ok, Meet me and Trowa there at about 5:00 tonight. We'll meet you at the ticket booth, and since you're already up could you please call Wufei for me? Heero is going kill me when he sees how much his phone bill is going to be for this month."  
"Sure…Yawn Bye,"  
"Bye,"  
"Now that that order of business is taken care of, back to sleep," Duo turned around and bumped into a very angry Heero.  
"What are you doing with my cell phone and why are you up so early?"  
Duo sweat dropped and was speechless at Heero's request.  
"Uh…well…I.. Uh.."  
"Well, answer my questions,"  
"Ok, uh, see," Duo though fast, "I thought that-uh.. It.. would be….. nice to uh.. have so pizza for breakfast! You know we're growing boys. Can't have enough nutrition and stuff," sweated Duo.  
Duo was relieved when the angry wrinkles disappeared from Heero's face. The boys went inside and played a game of chess, did some chores then ate lunch. By this time, it was way in the afternoon.  
"Hey, Duo. I thought we were going to get pizza," said Heero.  
"Oh, yeah that um.. We have to go pick it up. I guess we were so busy, we forgot. So why don't we go get it."  
"Ok," Heero replied rather quickly..  
This surprised Duo because Heero doesn't give up anything unless he has to. Then they got into their three-seat convertible and headed towards the circus. They were actually heading toward Trowa's place since he works as a clown in the circus. Then they headed towards the carnival.  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Hey Quatre," yelled Duo.  
"Oh," said Quatre, "How did you get Heero to come?"  
Heero was still in the car with Trowa trying to coax him out. Finally he slipped out but you could tell he was going to make the worst of it all.  
"Heero, why did you come?" asked Quatre.  
"Hmmph," mumbled Heero.  
"Oh, please tell us," Quatre said, almost sounding like Duo.  
"I got tricked by death over there,"  
Duo turned bright red with everyone staring at him except for Heero who had his arms crossed and head down.  
"How did you do it, Duo?" asked Quatre.  
"Well this morning, I was talking on the phone, and well, I told him I was ordering pizza for breakfast, and then he forgot about it until about one hour ago and then I told him we had to go get it and well he's really mad cause he got tricked so I might got punshed like I might have to sleep outside or he might-"  
"You done yet?" asked Wufei.  
"Sure, Even thought I could go on and on and on…"  
"Duo."  
"Yes."  
"Save it,"  
"Ok," Duo said only slightly disappointed. Then Duo's eyes opened as big as pancakes as he turned around and saw all the rides and candy he could imagine.  
All the boys walked in the gates. Duo was still amidst in thoughts. He sounded like a little kid asking all the boys what they would either play a basketball game or ride a roller coaster with him. They went on all kinds of roller coasters and all the fun houses. They hopped in the moonwalk, through baseball, and even managed to get Heero happy.  
At about 11:00 clock, they started to feel exhausted.  
"Hey! Since we have been on every ride twice and have eaten every kind of junk food, why don't we go on the kiddy rides."  
"Why would we want to do that?" the others asked.  
"Well we've done everything else. Why not do something different?"  
"We don't want to but you can," said Trowa.  
"Yeah! First I'm gonna go on the slide and then.." Duo's voice trailed off as he started towards the rides.  
"I can't believe we let him bring us here," said Heero.  
"Me either," said Wufei.  
"I bet he just wants to be a normal kid because he never had the chance when he was little," Trowa thought aloud.  
"I'm glad he's happy," said Quatre, "at my expense."  
"Hey guys!" Yelled Duo. "Lookie at what I found!"  
It was a gem about the size of a quarter. It had a white ribbon around it and when they took the ribbon off, it reveled a carved ram inscribed in the stone. Duo then jumped out of the playpen and skipped back to the other boys.  
"What is it?" Quatre asked.  
"I don't know," said Duo  
"Could it be one of the missing gems?" asked Heero.  
"What would be the chances of us finding one of those?" Wufei asked.  
"Yeah! Yeah! Alright I won," cried a girl from the third booth on the left. It was a shooting booth and she obviously been the best out of all the other people compeating. For her prize she chose a white bear with an unusual sign on its stomach.  
Duo was very disappointed that he had only been in the center of attention for only a minute or two. So he just his find in his pocket.  
"Oh my," said Quatre," It's already midnight"  
"I should have been home hours ago," said Trowa.  
"Duo and I have school in the morning," said Heero.  
And with that all of the boys went home. Duo and Heero dropped Trowa off. Quatre took Wufei home and all of the boys had a good night sleep. Except Duo who kept wourndering: Is this stone one of the famous gems? How come Swiss cheese has holes in it? And who is behind the disappearance of the gems oft the Zodiac?  
  
  
By :Lindsay Woods  



End file.
